Double Stuffed
by Whalefox
Summary: A request for either OiSuga or DaiSuga that I combined into one fic. Rated M for a reason. absolutely no plot. Just smut. And no DP, that's for another fic if I get around to it.


**Disclaimer: If Furudate (the owner) could read this, he'd protect his children from me.**

 **A.N.: Like the description said, pure smut crack again. Enjoy.**

 **Double Stuffed**

Daichi had no idea how this had happened . He had Oikawa and Suga making out, naked on his bed as he was busy sucking them both off in turns. He did have to say it was nice sucking off Oikawa since, unlike Suga, he would just lightly pull his hair as opposed to the other setter who would slam himself into Daichi like no other. He looked at the two making out as Oikawa reached to Suga's erection and started to rub it as Daichi started to lick the brunette setter's balls and suck on them in turn. He knew they were about to blow. He grabbed both of their members and had the two setters lay parallel to each other as they continued to intertwine their tongues. Daichi placed their penises on top of the other and wrapped his mouth around the side of them and moved back and forth. He took advantage of the situation and slid a finger into each of the other males' holes and prodded around for their prostate. He heard Oikawa object and grab his hand and pulled the finger out.

"That isn't going to happen Sawamura-kun." Oikawa got up and pushed Daichi to tell him to get up on the bed, to which the other captain complied and began to kiss and grin against his vice-captain. Oikawa couldn't help but touch himself as he watched the two go at it like a newly wed couple. Suga pushed Daichi away with lust in his eyes.

"Daichi, I want to ride you." Daichi sat up and leaned over as Suga got on his knees on the bed, excited for what was to come next.

Once Daichi got the bottle out Suga grabbed it and put some on his hand as he rubbed Daichi's member, coating it with the slick substance. After a few strokes, Suga lowered himself onto Daichi, engulfing him completely. Hey, it wasn't like the boy didn't have enough practice at this by now.

Oikawa continued rubbing himself as he watched the two. He was amazed at the words coming out of Sugawara's mouth and the viciousness of the force behind him slamming down on Daichi's dick. He no longer knew who really wore the pants in this relationship. He heard a snap that brought him back to attention.

"Oikawa come a bit closer."

Oikawa inched towards the silver-haired setter and saw a smirking Daichi.

"What's so funny?"

Daichi's smirk grew larger. "Not funny, sexiest thing ever."

Oikawa was about to ask what he meant until he saw Suga bend backwards in order to put Oikawa into his mouth.

Oikawa was in shock at the male's flexibility, especially with the force Daichi was slamming into him. How often have these two done it, to get to this level of skill. Oikawa wanted to return the favor though and leaned forward and began jacking off Suga as he was being pounded and sucking off the other setter.

Daichi was about to lose it, watching the two males in front of him. "Suga do you mind?"His answer came in the reply of Suga lifting and slamming his hole down onto his cock.

Oikawa looked up to see Daichi smile as he began to thrust even faster into the silver haired setter until he let out a deep moan, followed by his body trembling. Oikawa glanced down to watch the other captain's abs writhe in pleasure as he emptied himself into his boyfriend. This sight caused Oikawa to pull out of Suga, in just enough time to cum on the setter's chest.

Suga sat up disappointed that the other two had finished before him. He pouted, but that was soon mitigated by Daichi turning him around and pulling him against his broad chest as he plunged two fingers into his to play with his prostate. Oikawa saw the silver hair male reach a hand around his captain's head to pull him into a kiss. He walked over and began to pump the setter's dick, while he was still being fingered by his captain. Suga alternated kissing the two other males until he finally emptied himself on Oikawa's hand, which was promptly taken in to Daichi's mouth who sucked his fingers dry.

Suga hopped up off of Daichi. "So, who's ready for a shower?"


End file.
